


Graveyard shift

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Blood, Vampires, did i say vampires, duh - Freeform, idk if its enough to be rated M but... yeah, this was supposed to be cute and sweet idk what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Sana's car stops working before she can reach the city. Momo works the overnight shift at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. It's storming.Oh, and Momo is a vampire.





	Graveyard shift

**Author's Note:**

> for fitz!! happy birthday bud, love u. also shout out to pablo, maria and lin and every oomfie who talks about vampires, this is your fault.

Minatozaki Sana has three declared enemies.

Number one, the car agency. 

Sana thought it was a good idea to drive back home from her parents' house in Osaka back to Kyoto, since it was a relatively short drive; but her car had other plans, like acting up ten kilometers before she could reach the closest form of civilization. It keeps bumping even though the road is smooth and there’s a weird sound coming from  _ somewhere _ , Sana isn’t sure from where; but she was told it was in good state and now she’s planning a lawsuit.

Number two, the pretty weather forecast girl.

She’s a  _ liar _ , Sana insists, because  _ why  _ did she say there would be warm and starry nights for the whole week if there are dark clouds looming over her head? Sana is sure she heard right. Thunder interrupts her train of thought and she shivers at the cold wind seeping through the windows.

And number three… her own hard headed self. 

She just  _ had  _ to go and buy the cheapest car (and deny her dad’s multiple attempts at teaching her about car maintenance); assure her mom that she could leave and make it in time before it got dark instead of waiting for the next morning; choosing a less transited road because she thought she would get there faster; and for getting so distracted by the weather girl’s shiny hair and cute bunny teeth.

The car comes to a halting stop, the headlights turn off. The storm breaks.

Sana starts sobbing. 

She bumps her head against the steering wheel a couple of times, wondering what on earth she did to deserve this. She doesn’t want to die so tragically by the side of the road! She grabs her phone, hoping she can call someone, a crane or even her parents to say goodbye but, surprise, there’s no service. As Sana looks at the water hitting the windshield so strongly, she wonders if she should risk getting out of the car to look for help. That is, if there is any help to be found at all. 

Defeated, Sana slumps her shoulders and presses her cheek against the cold window. She tries her luck and turns the windshield wipers on, and she immediately perks up when they start to work. She wipes her tears with the faintest smile, because even though it definitely doesn’t mean she’s saved, the fact that the car isn’t completely dead gives her a bit of hope. 

It’s through glossy eyes that Sana spots a faint colored light in the distance. She squints and pushes her glasses up her nose, face almost colliding with the shield. Sana is pretty sure it’s a neon sign, but she can’t read what it says.

She weighs her options… stay in the car and wait for the storm to pass, or get down and risk dying. Only when a blinding bolt of lightning hits  _ way  _ too close to the car for her liking does Sana decide that maybe her chances of living are better under a real roof.

So, she stuffs her phone in her bra, puts on the jacket she had lying on the passenger seat, and counts to three before she gets down from the car and  _ runs. _

Sana was in no way ready for how cold the rain was, or how strong the wind. And just as she thinks what a miracle it is she hasn’t tripped yet, she feels her shoes slipping against the wet concrete. The gravel scraps her knees and Sana hisses at the sting, but she gets up and keeps moving towards the sign, albeit limping slightly.

She reaches a gas station, a small two story building, very old looking and unkempt. If it wasn’t for the few flickering fluorescent bulbs in the parking zone Sana would think that it’s completely abandoned. She’s shivering by the time she makes it under the roof, and she shakes like a dog trying to get as much water as possible off. 

Sana makes her way towards the store hugging herself, doubting if she should go in since it seems to be empty, save for the soft red glow that illuminates the shop; but she can’t stop shivering and her stomach is starting to growl.

A tiny bell rings when she opens the door, and Sana walks inside looking around warily. Her wet shoes squeak as she goes and she can hear her heart beating in her ears. It’s only when she rounds the cookie aisle that she sees the clerk.

A young woman, most likely around Sana’s age, is sitting behind the counter with her feet on top of it, big red headphones over her ears and a lollipop in her mouth. She has her eyes closed and both her arms supporting her head as she leans back on her seat, balancing on the back legs of the chair. She doesn't notice Sana right away, which is why she just stands still in her spot gaping at the girl in front of her. 

Sana is entranced with the girl’s beauty, forgetting about the pain in her leg for a moment as she focuses on the stranger’s pretty features. The clerk opens her eyes and, not expecting to see anyone there, loses balance. The woman falls off her seat and  _ hisses.  _

_ Bit weird but ok… _

The girl stands up with a solemn expression (as if she didn’t just fall from her chair) and dusts her pants as she looks at Sana with sharp eyes (Sana is almost sure they glint  _ red,  _ which can’t be, right?  _ Must be the lighting _ ), but they soften when she notices Sana’s deplorable state. 

“What happened to you? Are you ok?” The girl tilts her head cutely to the side, lollipop hanging off her mouth and eyebrows furrowed. Sana blushes, embarrassed. 

“Y-yeah, I’m alright…”

The strange woman looks Sana up and down, making her blush even deeper. Sana still can’t decipher what’s with the odd glint in the woman’s eyes, or why they seem to bore into Sana’s very soul when their gazes meet.

“Momo.” The clerk offers her hand out and Sana shakes it, flinching at how cold it feels. Still, she figures it must be her own hand as her whole body is cold from the rain. 

“Sana.”

Sana feels self conscious when she notices how beautiful Momo looks in a simple hoodie and shorts, hair up in a messy ponytail. She hates to be in front of such a pretty girl in soaked clothes, her hair is probably a mess but at least she’s glad she wasn’t wearing mascara, or else she’d look like a character straight out of a horror film.

Momo clears her throat and Sana feels her cheeks go red. Right, she’s still holding her hand.

“So sorry… Do you happen to have a towel or something I can use to dry up a bit?”

“Oh, sure. I’m sorry, where are my manners... wait here.” Momo mumbles with the lollipop still resting against her cheek. She turns and runs up a set of stairs Sana hadn’t noticed before, and she’s left alone in the gloomy place. 

Her curiosity gets the best of her and Sana ends up wandering around the place. It seems as if Momo doesn’t have customers often, or any work at all for that matter. All the shelves are covered in a thick layer of dust and most of the products have expired a long time ago. The fridges are mostly empty, except for one that’s just by the counter. 

Sana looks behind her shoulder to make sure Momo isn’t back yet, and she opens it. 

Inside, she finds bottles piled up and filled with some thick substance, but Sana can’t quite tell what it is due to the light. It looks like paint, or some sort of syrup. For a fleeting moment, Sana thinks it looks like blo-

“I’m back,” Momo announces behind Sana. The brown haired woman jumps and drops the bottle back into the fridge. She turns around, gives Momo a guilty smile and musters her best innocent eyes. Momo’s eyes, however, stir something inside of her. 

“I’m so sorry…” Sana almost whispers, taking the towel Momo is giving her and walking away from the girl and her disturbing stare. “I was just looking for something to cool off my knee.” She points at her scratch and pats herself on the back for the excuse, but she becomes worried once she sees the blood running down her shin.

The tip of Momo’s tongue comes out to wet her lips. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Sana.

She just can’t help but follow its trail as it pokes against her oddly pointy teeth.

“Don’t worry about it. But we should clean that up, don’t you think?” 

Before Sana can reply Momo is already pushing her to sit on a chair behind the counter. She grabs a first aid kit from underneath it and kneels in front of Sana. 

She’d be lying if she said her heart didn’t start beating erratically at the other woman’s position. And by Momo’s smirk, it’s almost as if she knew.

“T-thank you for this. You’re very kind.” Sana says shakily as Momo prepares to clean her wound.

“It’s nothing, dear. Wouldn’t want a pretty girl such as you being anything other than safe.” 

Momo doesn’t look up, she keeps her eyes fixed on Sana’s knees and the little drops of blood still coming out of the scratch. Sana grips the edges of the chair tightly once Momo starts dabbing at her knee with a piece of cotton, almost as if expecting something else to happen, but Momo cleans it well and puts everything away.

Sana lets out a breath, and she feels almost… disappointed. Still, Momo doesn’t get up right away. Instead, she looks up and Sana feels a knot forming in her throat. 

There’s no doubt the glint in the woman’s eyes isn’t normal, Sana swears they shine brighter than the light.

There’s a pair of hands on her upper thighs, they squeeze slightly. Sana shuts her eyes closed and when she opens them, she finds those red eyes staring right into hers, Momo’s face barely an inch away. 

“Done.” 

Momo’s breath hits Sana’s face and she can’t will herself to move away, to push Momo off her and run back to her car. Momo moves to sit on her lap, bracketing her hips with her strong thighs and giving her no room to escape. Not that Sana wants to.

“It’s so dangerous out there, Sana,” Momo whispers as she tucks a strand of wet hair behind Sana’s ear, letting her hand linger around the woman’s jaw. “ Stay with me for the night?”

Her tone is absolutely sinful, Sana thinks as she gulps loudly. It’s soft as silk, sweet as honey, and it makes Sana want to do everything Momo asks for.

Momo doesn’t wait for an answer before pressing her lips against Sana’s in a bruising kiss. Sana gasps surprised at the intensity of the kiss, but it only manages to make Momo’s grip around her face tighten. Momo moves her hand from Sana’s jaw to her nape, pulling at her hair until Sana’s head is thrown back.

Sana’s eyes are glossy, eyelids heavy and face hot. Momo leans in and bites Sana’s bottom lip, hard. She draws a tiny drop of blood and runs her tongue over it, making sure to graze it against Sana’s own. She pulls away before Sana can get any more of it.

“So?” Momo asks, pulling at Sana’s hair again and moving her mouth to the woman’s neck. Sana shivers at the feeling of sharp teeth against her sensitive skin. The hand on the back of her head isn’t helping, neither is the one squeezing at her hip. Momo nibbles on a patch of skin and runs her tongue over it. 

“I’m staying.” Sana breathes out.

Momo sinks her teeth in.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i hope it was alright fnksdfnskg


End file.
